Information Technology (IT) professionals, service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., computing device, mobile device, network providers, wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver secure services and data protection to users by, for example, protecting against malicious software that is intended to compromise computing systems and devices.